Greatest Couples of All Time
by Tragic Ophelia
Summary: Lorelai asks Rory to make a list of the ten greatest couples ever...


A/N: This was a dream of mine... Please don't ask. The day after this dream, I was sick because I drank 5 cups of coffee right before going to bed... Oh, the horrors of too much coffee!! Anyway, tell me what ya think.

She rolled over and shook him awake. She glanced at the clock, and laughed. It was just past three am. He was going to hate her for doing this. She shook him more, until he cracked one eye open.

"What?" he groaned.

"I have a couple!" she said triumphantly. Tristan DuGrey groaned. When Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden had called earlier that night, she had suggested her daughter find the top 10 greatest couples of all time, then they would compare their lists at lunch tomorrow. Tristan had rolled his eyes when Rory told him, but she had followed through. He was brought out of his thoughts when she said "Minnie and Mickey!"

"Great couple. Now go to sleep! Most sane people are doing that right now."

"My mother doesn't," Rory said.

"Like I said, sane people sleep." Rory chuckled at the comment, then closed her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was shook awake again in about thirty minutes. Tristan sighed when he realized he wouldn't be getting any sleep, anyway. Once Rory had a mission, she didn't stop until it was fulfilled. Of course, this was Lorelai's mission... But it was all the same.

"Diana and Charles. Sure, they ended up in divorce court, but she looked gorgeous at the wedding," Rory commented. "Too bad I couldn't have had her dress."

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What now?"

"Bo and Hope. Mom never said they had to be real... But to survive the things they went through, you'd have to be super heroes. I wish I was a super hero..." 

"Rory, I love you-"

"I love you too!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Did you get coffee?" he asked suspiciously.

"Umm.... No?" Rory said, hiding the mug she was drinking out of.

"Get rid of it. And sleep."

"Awww... You're no fun!"

"Never said I was, did I?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Darcy and Elizabeth," she said after she had woken him up for the fourth time in less than two hours.

"Why?"

"Because it shows that no matter what, you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Everything turned out well, right?"

"I think so. It's too late, or too early, to remember."

"I'll take that as a hint," she said.

"Good idea," he said, leaning over and kissing her lightly after realizing she had fallen asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tristan!"

"Rory..."

"I've got another one! Actually, I have two couples," Rory said.

"Thank god," he mumbled. "Now who?"

"Prince Charming and Cinderella..."

"I see.."

"And Beauty and The Beast! Disney has such wonderful movies... And Belle's yellow dress was gorgeous. I used to want one as a kid," Rory said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tristan said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Tristan woke up the next morning, he went downstairs and found Rory sitting on the black leather sofa in his study.

"Hey. I'm glad you're up." 

"Yeah... Come up with anymore couples?"

"A few... Here's one, though: Rhett and Scarlett. I mean, the green dress... And of course, 'Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn' is a classic line. It's up there with the line 'Play it, Sam. Play 'As Time Goes By' from Casablanca."

"Why aren't Rick and Ilsa on the list?"

"Because things didn't end happily for them," she said.

"Then why are Diana and Charles on there?"

"Because they have a legacy," Rory said as if it explained everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tristan was working in his study on a business deal when Rory waltzed in. She had dressed to meet her mother, and came in to say goodbye.

"What are the last two couples?"

"Romeo and Juliet. I know things didn't end great for them... But it did make for a heart wrenching romance. And anytime Leo and Clare are in a movie together, you know it's good."

"Yes... That's why he was in Titanic?"

"Don't question me!"

"And the last couple?" Tristan asked.

"I was going to decide on my way to meet Mom."

"I've got the couple."

"Yeah?" Rory asked, sitting on the edge of the desk Tristan was working at. He stood up and walked to where she was sitting. He took her hands in his, and pulled her off the desk. She led her over to the window and wrapped his arms around her as she stood to face the warm sun.

"Us. Brought together by one of your other couples."

"Romeo and Juliet... Of course."

"Yes, of course." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"The best story of all... The story of us."


End file.
